The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Osteospermum plant, botanically known as Osteospermum ecklonis. 
The new Osteospermum is propagated by cuttings resulting from an open pollinated population from a proprietary Osteospermum ecklonis seedling selection as the female, or seed, parent identified as breeder's code ‘E0127-1’ (unpatented). Breeder's code of new plant is ‘F0203-2.’
The new Osteospermum was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated population grown in Enkhuizen, Netherlands, in 2001. The new Osteospermum plant has been repeatably asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands over a period of 5 years. The new variety is stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.